


something that could work

by slushyNinja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, But it's there, College AU, I tried to keep it canon, I'm Sorry, M/M, Online Dating, Self-indulgent fluff, Swearing, got some iwaoi headcanons shoehorned in there, hanamaki's a frickin loser, i was thinking of the pina colada music video when i wrote this, it isn't crack but it is at the same time, no underage drinking or anything, probable mischaracterization, this is really lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushyNinja/pseuds/slushyNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Alright. So what’d you have in mind?' Matsukawa immediately grabbed his phone, typed something into the searchbar at a pace rivaling lighting, and then thrust the screen into Hanamaki’s face. 'BestMatchForever.com?'"</p><p>---</p><p>alternatively: what to do when you accidentally online-date your best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	something that could work

**Author's Note:**

> guys i'm so sorry but i really wanted to write it. i got the idea in my head and couldn't tell myself 'no'. feel free to yell at me if there's any mistakes or mischaracterization, i never proofread

"What the fuck."

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Matsukawa confirms calmly, though it really doesn't sound like he's anywhere near as surprised as Hanamaki is. In fact, all Mattsun does is stare at him expectantly, his signature impassive stare on his face. 

The staredown lasts about a minute or two before Matsukawa breaks the silence, "Look, I'm not opposed to standing here all night like this, but LoveMuffin2 had me expecting a much more interesting first date, so... can I come in?" 

Hanamaki narrows his eyes at his absolute best friend, but steps back into his apartment and out of the threshold of the door to allow Matsukawa the space to pass by. 

When Matsukawa gets in, he slumps down on the cheap, well-worn sofa in the center of the room as though this were any other Friday, a shit-eating grin forming on his face. "Wow. This is actually a pretty ideal date. You really know how to win a guy over, Maki."

Hanamaki groans inwardly, pushing slim hands through his strawberry-blond hair.

This is absolutely not what supposed to happen. Hell, it was only ever supposed to be a joke- if even that-, so just how the fuck did this happen?

 

\---

 

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to different universities, Hanamaki and Matsukawa had been surprised, to say the least.

To say a little more, they'd been appalled, mostly because Matsukawa had money on them getting together by graduation and because Hanamaki had bet that they'd be sharing a dorm at the same college when one of them finally cracked and ended up confessing. But that wasn't the only reason for their shock- the two boys had been inseparable for years, and the idea of the two of them not being on the same team, let alone splitting up, was something unfathomable. They made each other happy, and for that to end? For something like that to end, whether it was platonic or otherwise, was just unfair.

Fortunately, the two hadn't exactly cut contact, instead going to colleges nearby and sharing an apartment together in Tokyo (Hanamaki had argued that because of this, he had won the bet, though Matsukawa maintained the position that nothing had even happened between the two yet, and 'dormitory' and 'apartment' were in no way the same thing). 

But the empathy and utter fear that two people so close should be pulled apart by something as trivial as distance still stung like a fresh wound in Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s heads. Of course, the two hadn’t actually mentioned these emotions, because it would have involve sacrificing their man-pride, but Hanamaki had pretty much assumed it was what they were both thinking when they started asking each other about college. Eventually, they’d decided on going together to a small- and more importantly, affordable- school on the edge of the Miyagi prefecture. 

It wasn’t like they were missing out on any dream school. Neither of them really had much of an idea of what they wanted to do; Matsukawa was thinking something of maybe doing something with medicine, Hanamaki considering potentially learning the basics of becoming a lawyer. The school had a volleyball team, so they could still play there- competing against their friends was something they didn't intend on missing for the world, even if neither of them really intended to play professionally. They had a world of possibilities at their fingertips, a world that only broadened as they applied, and a world that grew closer still as they texted each other about acceptance letters and the decision to share an apartment off-campus. 

It went unspoken that the world getting closer to them was one in which their friendship was not going to waste. 

 

\---

 

The grin hasn't left Matsukawa's face, not even when Hanamaki plops down on the opposite end of the couch with a box of Pocky, munching away angrily at the thin biscuit sticks. 

The air between them is heavy with a question, and finally Hanamaki decides he'll be the one to ask it. "How the eVERLOVING fUCK did I not realize it was you?"

Matsukawa mock-grimaces. "Don't yell, my ears are sensitive." When Hanamaki shoots him a murderous glower, the kind that says, 'This is no time for our usual bullshit, I am dead serious,' he shrugs. "Honestly? I've been asking myself that same question. It should have been obvious after texting you once. I mean, I guess I was just too enamored with the idea of some mysterious stranger on the other end of our conversation."

"Same here," Hanamaki admits with a sigh. All the anger from earlier has left him, leaving him with the cold, unrelenting realization that he has fallen for his best friend, and through an Internet dating site, no less. 

There's a new question hidden in the silence now, but neither of them feel comfortable enough to look for answers yet; none of them feel comfortable enough to voice the ever-growing concern of 'now what'?

 

\---

 

It had hit Matsukawa one night like a brick. 

The two were in their third year of college. They had been "studying" for a test in one of the few classes they shared. It was just some generic math, nothing they were really stressing over, instead opting to split a twelve-pack of beer over idle conversation and the background noise of their low-quality TV. 

They'd been discussing their last volleyball game, at which they'd played against Oikawa's team (who had won the match, though neither Hanamaki nor Matsukawa was surprised at how well the opposing team had done- Oikawa had been starting and was almost flawlessly in sync with his spikers, so they'd been prepared to graciously accept defeat). They'd met up at a bar afterwards, catching up on nothing in particular, when Hanamaki had brought up Iwaizumi, smirking. Oikawa had blushed and quickly denied any implications, changing the subject almost immediately without so much as including how their mutual friend had been doing. 

It was obvious enough that something had happened, and Hanamaki made this his case for having won the bet. 

"Come on, I'll lower the cost if you just admit I was right!" Hanamaki pressed, grinning.

"Oh please. As much as it might seem like they were banging, we have no legitimate confirmation. Besides, it's still an apartment and not a dormitory." Matsukawa just wasn't giving in.

"That's precisely why I'm offering to lower the agreement," came the diplomatic response, as though they were discussing something much more serious than just whether or not their friends were in a relationship.

Matsukawa hummed, "Maybe if you can access get me some proof."

"Well how the hell do I do that? I'm not wasting valuable savings on a trip to Tokyo, just to walk in on the two of them doing god-knows-what!"

"But if you do, and then end up being right, you'll win the bet, so you'll get bragging rights and some compensation pay."

"True, true... but I still don't know if it's worth walking in on that."

"Dude, you're just gay as they are."

Hanamaki gasped. Then, without missing a beat, "You're right."

The two of them laughed, taking easy sips of beer. Two bottles later, after some more conversation about obvious gayness and whatnot, Matsukawa practically did a spit-take. Hanamaki frowned. "That's gonna ruin the carpet, Matsun."

But Matsukawa didn't care, because the metaphor-brick had just crashed into his face. "Hanamaki Takahiro, we are STILL SINGLE. We are wasting away our lives as perfectly eligible bachelors, sitting here and trying to make something of ourselves without the power of love on our side. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are going to leave us in our old age and elope together, and then we'll die alone!"

Ignoring Hanamaki's protests of 'we're only twenty-one', 'but what's wrong with being single', 'they've already eloped', and 'Matsun you are SO drunk', he continued. "We’ll have no one, maybe twenty or thirty hamsters to keep us company. I don’t know about you, but I, for one, refuse to be a Hamster Man. I am going to find love.”

Hanamaki’s emotions had fallen somewhere between concern and hysterical laughter the minute Matsukawa mentioned ownership of hamsters (because since when was that the first thing to come to anyone’s mind when thinking of animals to live out lonely days of solitude with?). “You are so, SO drunk, Matsun.”

“Drunk I may be, but I meant what I said. And because I know I’m right, you’re going to find love with me. You’ll be so happy, Maki, it’ll be great.” Matsukawa’s eyes were wide, gleaming with a fervor that seemed almost surreal in someone so mellow, so Hanamaki decided to humor him because, hey, he was a little bit drunk himself, and besides, what could go wrong?

“Alright. So what’d you have in mind?” Matsukawa immediately grabbed his phone, typed something into the searchbar at a pace rivaling lighting, and then thrust the screen into Hanamaki’s face. “BestMatchForever.com?” 

It sounds like something geared towards gullible sixteen-year-old girls.

“Yeah, it’s supposed to work really well.”

“Where the Hell did you hear about this?”

“The Internet.”

Hanamaki cocks an eyebrow. “I see.” Suddenly he’s wondering exactly what he’s gotten himself into.

“Yeah, it has a pretty high success rate.”

“Okay, so do we just..”

“Yeah, accounts are free.”

“Put it on the record that I’m only doing this ironically.” Because he was, really. It was a joke, meant to humor his friend who’d had one too many drinks. Nothing too sincere. Which is why he picked up his own phone, cringed as he typed 'BestMatchForever.com' into the search bar, and willingly made an account. 

It wasn't anything serious. 

 

\---

 

Username: LoveMuffin2

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Preference: Dick

Likes: Your soul, Solitude, Profiteroles, Most sweet foods actually, Long walks on the beach ;)

Dislikes: Idk, Is this one of those places where I put the stuff I'm not into

Looking For: Tall, Dark, And handsome, Big dick ;))

Account Views: 5

 

Username: ThisIsn'tMyRealName

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Preference: males

Likes: am I supposed to put kinks here, long walks on the beach, that last one wasn't a kink, horror movies are cool, i'm not putting kinks just so it's clear, movies in general, nights in, volleyball, i’m pretty chill

Dislikes: can’t think of any off the top of my head, bad sense of humor maybe, i guess you’ll have to find out

Looking For: someone who wants a substantial relationship

Account Views: 7

 

\---

 

ThisIsn’tMyRealName has started a conversation with LoveMuffin2

 

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: hi. sorry, i’m new to this but you were the only guy the site paired me with that didn’t seem like a creep

LoveMuffin2: I’m really sorry about that. Like, I’m not, but I only signed up for this site as a joke. Honestly, I meant to delete my account after that day. Sorry.

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: i’ve got everything you’re looking for, if that helps

LoveMuffin2: Sorry what??

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: no i’m kidding it was a bad joke

LoveMuffin2: So… you’re not hung af?

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: i never said that. 

LoveMuffin2: ;)

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: wow we haven’t even sent ten messages and you’re already winking. you move fast

LoveMuffin2: Even faster… in bed (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

LoveMuffin2: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

LoveMuffin2: I bet you think you can outdo me

LoveMuffin2: tHINK AGAIN ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: damn i hit the jackpot with you

LoveMuffin2: That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.

LoveMuffin2: You should probably know that I started this account as a joke and have been meaning to delete it.

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: wow what a player 

LoveMuffin2: I might just stay for you. 

LoveMuffin2: ;)

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: i bet you think you’re smooth

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: you are

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: ;)

LoveMuffin2: This could be the start of a beautiful relationship but I’m in a class right now. I’ll talk to you later?

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: yeah

 

\---

 

It probably all went wrong when Iwaizumi suggested a face-to-face meeting.

Hanamaki, Oikawa, and the aforementioned third part had been out at a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop over winter break. The duo from Tokyo had come home together bearing the proof that Hanamaki had been unwilling to get himself; Iwaizumi’s arm was wrapped around the taller man’s shoulders, holding him close as Oikawa stared lovingly at his best friend. 

Hanamaki had just grinned, deciding that he’d wait for Matsukawa (who was home with a cold) to start poking fun at how ridiculously in love the two were. 

Seated inside the small restaurant, they’d taken the time to talk, easy conversation between friends, nothing unusual. Every now and then, however, Hanamaki would shoot a text to the mysterious ‘ThisIsn’tMyRealName’.

Iwaizumi was becoming increasingly curious. “So do you even know who this guy is?” he asked, brows furrowing.

“Iwa-chan, why’re you being such a spoilsport? Can’t you see this online boyfriend makes Maki-chan happy?” Oikawa pointed out.

Hanamaki shrugged. “I don’t know the guy. I mean, I might’ve seen him in passing. He plays volleyball, and the website only suggests people in your area, so I’m bound to have seen him somewhere.”

Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose. “I just think it’s weird. What if he’s lying about who he is? The last thing you need is to end up half-dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“So what’re you suggesting?”

“Break if off or meet each other in person.”

Oikawa, who had been listening in intently through the exchange, nodded. “I agree with Iwa-chan- not necessarily because I don’t trust your judgement about whether or not this guy is safe to talk to, but because a relationship shouldn’t just be based off texted conversations. It’d probably serve you well to just meet the guy already. I mean, you clearly like him.”

A noncommittal grunt from Hanamaki’s throat answered the statement. “I guess.”

Iwaizumi nodded at his boyfriend. “He’s right, for once.” Oikawa spluttered with indignation, only to receive a small, almost imperceptible smile from Iwaizumi, which seems to shut him up. 

Damn, how had it taken them that long?

“Alright, I guess it’s worth a shot.”

 

\---

 

LoveMuffin2 has started a conversation with ThisIsn’tMyRealName

 

LoveMuffin2: Hey..

LoveMuffin2: We need to talk.

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: does that mean the same thing for online relationships as it does for real ones?

LoveMuffin2: Probably not??

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: how about in this case?

LoveMuffin2: I don’t think so.

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: alright.. what did you need to talk about?

LoveMuffin2: Can we meet each other? We’ve been talking for a while, and I think we’re ready for this next step.

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: sure. just name a place. i feel like i’m definitely ready for a real relationship

LoveMuffin2: That was disgustingly sappy.

ThisIsn’tMyRealName: i know

 

\---

 

The silence seems to stretch on forever. 

Hanamaki’s getting uncomfortable- wasn’t their original plan just to stay friends no matter what? What happens when a relationship’s brought into that whole ‘just friends’ mix? If the movies are anything to go by, his relationship with Matsukawa’s just gone straight to hell.

“So now what?” It’s asked with a light sigh from the opposite end of the couch. Matsukawa doesn’t seem amused anymore, but he definitely doesn’t seem frustrated. He just looks tired. “Look, I don’t want our friendship to just go away, but I also know that I really liked talking to you as more than friends. We’re already living together, so it’s not like we’d be changing much, anyway. If you don’t mind it, I’m down for this.”

“I still can’t believe it was you. How serious even was your profile? Do you really even like long walks on the beach?”

“Is that what you’re worried about? You want to date someone lame and romantic?”

Hanamaki huffs, “No! I never said that! I just.. It sounded nice.”

“So are we doing this or not?”

“I don’t know, are we?!”

Maybe it was the buildup, or the confusion, or the fact that Matsukawa and his unruly black hair and thickass eyebrows were all really attractive, or the fact that he’d never bothered to notice it, or the fact that he’d never even bothered to notice his best friend at all, or the fact that it had never stuck him how right they were for each other, or the fact that all this had also just hit Matsukawa as well, because suddenly they were kissing. Just like that. It wasn’t really a soft kiss- Matsukawa had leaned down and pressed his lips insistently against Hanamaki’s, cupping the back of his head. There wasn’t much thought put into reciprocating. It just came naturally.

And damn, it felt good. It felt free. It felt easy.

It felt like something that could work.

Matsukawa withdrew, looking down at Hanamaki, who had an expression on his face halfway between bliss and shock. “Yeah. Yeah we are.”

And then they were kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've stuck with it all the way through, bless your soul. any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated. to any one who did either of the above to my last fic: you guys have no idea how much that means to me, thank you!! 
> 
> my tumblr's at slushyninja.tumblr.com (i don't know how to link it because idk squat about technology). you can talk seijou to me or just talk to me at all, really, though i might be too awkward to talk back


End file.
